Sacrifice
by Meggi Usui
Summary: Roman tiene tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos. Este fic participa del Reto#1 del Foro La Academia Beacon "Teammates and Lovers"


Buenas, mi primer fic de la maravillosa serie RWBY, espero que les guste. Es un TorchFall o Fired Orange(RomanxCinder), al final hay algunas aclaraciones por si las viudas.

Disclaimer: Rwby es creación de Monty Oum(Q. E. P. D.) y Rooster Teeth. Yo lo hay por diversión y porque fue el reto que me tocó en el foro La Academia Beacon.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Vale podía parecer un lugar brillante lleno gente buena y héroes, pero esa es la apariencia que le gusta mostrar a los gobernantes, una imagen perfecta para la auto complacencia del ciudadano medio. Pero esa reluciente cara de la moneda flotaba sobre agua estancada, bien lo sabía Roman Torchwick, quién se había criado en el lado empantanado del reino, punto intermedio entre las brillantes y seguras ciudades y las apacibles aldeas que eventualmente eran atacadas por monstruos y salvadas por Cazadores, pero en los bajos fondos de la ciudad no había héroes que te salvaran de la monstruosidad humana. Porque, seamos sinceros, quién arriesgaría el pellejo en esa tierra abandona de la mano de Dios, en donde uno podía considerarse afortunado si llegaba a la edad adulta sin cicatrices de consideración, pudiendo ser idolatrado como un héroe convirtiéndote en cazador(y en los bajos conocían el pasado oscuro de muchos) o tener un trabajo tranquilo y seguro trabajando en la seguridad privada que contratan los ricachones de los barrios buenos. No, no había quien se quisiera ocupar de todos esos inadaptados, hasta era más divertido y tenía más merito controlar a esas bestias del Colmillo Blanco, aunque claro, cuando Roman era pequeño (aunque no tanto) esa organización aún estaba en pañales. De modo que poco a poco el resto del mundo fue olvidándose deliberadamente de los tiraderos donde él había nacido. Así fue como entre la gente común que no podía costearse una vida cerca de su trabajo en el centro de la ciudad empezó ver como la zona se volvía poco a poco en una zona liberada donde el crimen estaba a la orden del día y nadie podía hacer nada por detener a las organizaciones de ladrones, sicarios y traficantes, dejando como opción para sobrevivir o no meterse donde a uno no lo llamaban o volverse como ellos.

Roman recordaba bien la educación espartana que se daba en su barrio. Hasta aproximadamente los seis años uno vivía en una relativa inocencia siendo cuidado celosamente por una madre que aún creía en la justicia y esas tonterías o golpeado por ella si no te comportabas adecuadamente. Los padres eran más bien una figura borrosa y con más variantes . El de Roman, por ejemplo, era de los estúpidos que se mataban. ¿Por qué?, preguntarán muchos, pero la pregunta correcta es ¿Cómo? Y la respuesta muy sencilla: Metiéndose donde no lo llamaban, haciéndose el héroe. Cuando tomó conciencia de semejante verdad le perdió todo el respeto a su memoria.

Pero esa era la tierna infancia y al llegar los ocho años aproximadamente uno oía el llamado de la selva y contestaba alegremente para empezar a formarse en la vida criminal como un simple carterista. La época perfecta para empezar a saltearse el colegio y ver de qué madera estaba uno hecho, para hacer amistades y contactos o simplemente darte cuenta que no podría sobrevivir en ese mundo y dar vuelta la cara.

¿Cómo sobrevivir? Fácil, siendo más fuerte o inteligente. Y si no eras exactamente eso, con ingenio y demostrando carácter se podía conseguir amigos/cómplices que lo fueran por uno, como era el caso de Roman. Siendo buen niño a la vista de su madre y conocidos y un pichón de criminal cuando nadie lo veía, el truco estaba en tener ingenio suficiente para hacer bien los malabares necesarios para que todo quede siempre en su lugar y nada caiga de sus manos. El problema era que había algo que lo distraía y hacía peligrar su rutina de circo.

"Ah, el primer amor". No pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo Siempre que tenía demasiado tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos volvía a su mente su vecinita. Eso había sido hacía bastante tiempo, pero cuando te pasa algo así no se va de tu cabeza tan rápido. No había sido su primera novia, que es algo que muchos tienden a recordar como diciendo "en mis tiempos existían estas cosas". No, él era más del estilo trajes a medida, como rápida y relaciones de una noche, nunca había tenido lo que se dice una novia novia.

Fue en la época en que el llamado de la selva era irresistible para un chico de los bajos, tendría algo así como diez años, vivía en el segundo piso de un edificio de ladrillo de tres plantas a las que se accedía sólo por la escalera de hierro lateral, ya que en el interior se había puesto rejas para que no se pudiera acceder a los pisos desde dentro, de modo que solamente se entraba por las laterales y cada quien tenía las llaves de su piso. Por lo general la veía al mediodía o al atardecer, nada especial, una niña en un patio, absolutamente normal. No, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero a veces... Algo hacía que sus pasos no fueran tan rápidos ni decididos, que se demorara unos segundos en la escalera y contemplara la escena desde la altura panorámica lo que había.

Solía ser por el mediodía o al atardecer, no todos la días coincidían, pero esos solían ser los momentos del día en que la veía. Sólo una niña de cabello negro y ondulado recogido en una coleta alta, y de cara seria o enojada (¡Daba igual, era una tonta niña!). Al mediodía por lo general la encontraba jugando en su columpio o arreglando el jardín. Todas las tardes que la veía se encontraba barriendo las hojas caídas en el pequeño jardín. Una de esas tardes, casi noche, Roman volvía a su casa luego de un día interesante, aunque poco satisfactorio y la vio ahí con el rostro lleno de decisión quemando un montón de hojas. No pudo evitar notar que tenía algo especial, no podía decir qué era, pero sin duda era especial.

Y así fue como Roman se enamoró por primera vez, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, casi hasta podía decirse que era algo puro considerando el contexto. Empezó mirándola insistentemente desde la escalera o la ventana de la cocina, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta o quizás sólo fuera muy buena en el arte de ignorar a los demás. El asunto es que Roman empezó a esforzarse cada vez más en ser notado y sus intentos iban en escalada.

Empezó como ya dijimos, mirando a la chica con insistencia. Continuó haciendo más ruido del necesario cada vez que usaba la escalera. Esto pareció dar unos pequeños frutos, ya que de tanto en tanto su amada daba señales de fastidio ante el ruido. Pero eran unos frutos algo marchitos, al final también empezó a ignorar eso. Aún así Roman no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, no señor.

Pronto empezó a descuidar su banda de mini delincuentes y aunque ellos ya se sentían dignos de cualquier mafia, no hacían más que robar carteras, dulces y alguna que otra estafa. Pero era su líder y los abandonaba poco a poco con distintos pretextos para ir a rondar la casa vecina. Sus malabares seguían en equilibrio, mientras los mantuviera ocupados y contentos no habría problemas, y él siempre tenía buenas ideas, excepto para acercarse a esa condenada chica.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aún era un niño en muchos aspectos y los niños tienen juguetes ¿Y qué hacen los niños con los juguetes? ¡Los pierden en los patios vecinos! Era esa la manera, si lograba meterse una vez en su jardín ya podría iniciar una ofensiva más efectiva.

Así fue que fingiendo inocencia salió un día jugando con una pelota que por accidente fue a parar al montón de hojas que había juntado su vecina.

\- ¡Disculpa! -llamó mientras bajaba tan rápido como podía- Se me cayó... -

No pudo terminar la frase pues su pelota pasó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, yendo a estrellarse contra la pared con gran estruendo. Al mirar al patio de en frente pudo apreciar perfectamente los ojos ámbar de su vecina que prácticamente ardían con un fuego que era alimentado con odio.

-¡No vuelvas a molestarme, payaso! - era la primera vez que Roman la oía hablar, era una voz de niña algo particular, un poco gruesa quizás, decidida y autoritaria, que al igual que los ojos destilaba odio. Posiblemente en otra situación se hubiera enamorado más de ella, pero no había amor que le hiciera perdonar un intento de homicidio, no en ese momento al menos.

\- ¡A quién llamas payaso, zorrita! -ahora bajaba las escaleras con aire belicoso y un arsenal de insultos que sólo podían aprenderse en las calles.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? -ahora ella también corría derecho a la reja que separaba ambos patios. Pero Roman tenía más práctica en eso y en un parpadeo ya había llegado hasta ella, saltado para caer limpiamente sobre un montón de hojas y ser derribado por la chica que no se dejaba amedrentar por la situación.

En suelo ambos chicos se anulaban los golpes sujetando como podían las extremidades del otro. Casi no llegaban a darse puñetazos, pero las patadas estaban a la orden del día, seguidas de tirones de pelo y mordidas, todo esto aderezado con quejidos de dolor e insultos.

\- ¡...! -Roman -que de alguna manera había logrado dejar a su contrincante boca abajo- escuchó una voz, aunque no entendió que decía y antes de darse cuenta había sido arrojado sobre la reja al otro lado de la misma. Cuando se repuso un poco miró para saber qué lo había atropellado. Era un hombre tras el cual se estaba escudando la niña, ahora sucia y despeinada- No quiero ver que te vuelves a acercar a mi hija o te arrepentirás mocoso -acto seguido ambos se metieron en la casa.

Tal parece que el padre no recordaba su infancia, porque de ser así sabría que el "No" es procesado por el cerebro de los jóvenes como un "Vamos campeón, sigue intentado", que fue exactamente lo que el joven Torchwick hiso.

Ahora que había conseguido interactuar con ella no iba a tirar todo ese esfuerzo a la basura.

La táctica de Roman había pasado a ser más directa, ahora que lo impulsaba el rencor y la herida en su orgullo causada porque una niña hubiera podido pelear de igual a igual con él. Pero también había admiración, la chiquilla tenía agallas y tal vez podría hacer un buen papel en su banda criminal. Sí, había mucho lugar para una chica tan temeraria. De modo que cuando podía la seguía por la calle para asustarla y en consecuencia recibir un golpe, o tirarle del cabello por detrás y huir. Desde su casa le arrojaba cosas sin disimulo, muchas de ellas terminaban en la hoguera de la tarde. Una vez quiso asustarla con un insecto, pero como ella casi se lo hiso tragar desistió de esa táctica. También logró secuestrar una de sus muñecas pidiendo rescate. Nunca lo pagó.

" Que intenso el amor infantil, creo que en mi vida me enamoré así" Roman, encendió un habano mientras trataba de alejar esa historia de su cabeza, aunque esa era la parte que más recordaba, el resto era algo confuso. No podía precisar cómo ambos se habían ido acercando poco a poco, pero en algún momento dejaron de golpearse para hablar ¿Madurez? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que los ánimos se calmaron. Caminaban juntos "Idiota afortunado, tuviste suerte de que nadie te haya visto llevarle las compras a un niña" y hablaban ¿De qué? Bueno, muchas cosas. Era extraño como al estar con... Con...

_...¡Ella!_

Ahora se acordaba que al haberle preguntado su nombre lo había mirado ceñuda para contestar secamente «Ella» -aunque sospechaba que podía ser mentira-. Con ella ese lugar horrendo en el que había nacido hasta parecía normal, sólo dos chicos que se juntaban a hablar un rato. Aunque sus conversaciones iban básicamente de los asuntos del barrio, los lugares donde no convenía estar o donde podían conseguirse cosas "interesantes".

Había un diálogo entre ellos que no podía recordar exactamente como había comenzado, pero fue en una de las ocasiones en que Roman había insistido en convencer a Ella de que se una a su banda.

\- Una chica fuerte y bonita es muy útil -argumentaba Roman.

\- Tonto -había replicado replicado, aunque con gesto de sorpresa, eso fue casi una confesión- No puedo hacer eso, mi papá es funcionario. A parte los atrapará la policía.

\- Claro que no, aquí nunca viene la policía. ¿Y cómo es eso de que tu papá es funcionario? Tiene que ser uno muy malo si viven aquí... Ouch -Cómo no, Ella lo había golpeado.

\- ¡Es temporal! Si vive un año aquí le darán un ascenso -replicó ofendida- Luego de eso nos iremos a vivir a la ciudad nueva, Mountain Glenn -

-¿Lo ves? Es cómo siempre te dije -Roman también estaba ofendido y dolido- Sólo nos usan -estaba temblando de indignación y no podía pensar claramente- Este lugar sólo sirve para que vengan a entrenar los polis, para que puedan golpearnos sin que nadie les diga nada y para que los hijos de puta consigan ascensos. Seguro que se mudan a una linda ciudad sin gente pobre -hubiese querido romper algo, pero en lugar de eso salió corriendo, que más daba.

"Y así fue como al pequeño Roman Torchiwick le rompieron el corazón por primera vez. Aunque la segunda fue más dolorosa" Pensó un Roman adulto tendido en la cama mientras estrujaba el habano que había estado fumando contra el cenicero.

Y es que pasado un mes de esa discusión, un mes en el que se habían ignorado mutuamente, Ella y su familia se mudaron al nuevo logro del progreso del reino.

Medio año transcurrió, en el que Roman y su banda ya habían logrado ganar ciertas simpatías que les abrirían el camino en el futuro. Ella era un triste recuerdo del pasado, cuando un día llegó a casa y encontró a su madre llorando frente al televisor.

\- Pobre, pobre Griselda -Griselda era una amiga de su madre que trabajaba como doméstica para una familia adinerada, que se había mudado ju to cm ellos a Mountain Glenn.

_Mountain Glenn._

Roman sintió como si le hubieran vaciado de un tirón el pecho. Miró al televisor y en la pantalla que mostraba imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, en silencio y en blanco y negro se veían Grimms de distintos tipos que perseguían a la gente por la calle. El titular rezaba **Tragedia en Mountain Glenn** y el presentador hablaba de una trampa mortal, pero Roman no le prestaba atención, su mente no dejaba de pensar en una persona.

\- Está muerta... -susurró sin darse cuenta de eso ni de que tenía la cara empapada.

\- Oh mi pequeño, esto es horrible -su madre lo había abrazado pretendiendo consolarlo, pero no tenía idea de cuán afectado estaba su hijo.

Él lo sabía y se lo había dicho, las personas comunes eran meros sacrificios para los que tenían poder, no importaba de dónde vinieras o qué tan bien hacías tu trabajo.

**...**

\- ¿Ya te vas, encanto? -preguntó a la mujer que se estaba vistiendo a su lado.

\- Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer, cielo -replicó Cinder, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

Roman se limitó a encender otro habano mientras miraba de reojo a su ahora jefa. Desde la muerte de Ella, se había dedicado con más ahínco al crimen, primero a escalar posiciones y luego a su propia organización, dedicada principalmente al robo de todo lo que no estuviera adherido al suelo, pero eso era sólo para financiarse, siempre quiso hacer algo grande para cobrárselas al reino y cuando conoció a Cinder y parte de su plan (maldita mujer misteriosa) supo que sus años de esfuerzo estaban siendo recompensados, que por fin podría hacer algo para acabar con esas autoridades que sólo los querían como sacrificios humanos. También para acabar con ese sistema de leyes y normas que tanto le molestaban para hacer su trabajo y porqué no, llenarse de dinero.

Cinder ya se iba con esos pasos lentos y sensuales que la caracterizaban. Tenía mucho carácter, el cabello negro y en sus ojos ardía el odio.

\- No olvides que cuento contigo para esta misión -fue lo que dijo por toda despedida antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Por supuesto, sabés que lo haré.

Tal vez le estuviera tomando un poco de cariño.

Bien, hasta acá la historia, seguro que después de publicarla le voy a encontrar mil errores que ahora no veo, pero en fin.

* * *

Ahora las aclas:

El título Sacrifice es una canción del OST de la serie, al principio pensé que hablaba de Cinder, pero ahora me da la impresión que podría ser sobre Roman.

Mountain Glenn: La ciudad a la que el equipo RWBY va con el Doctor Oobleck. Hay una teoría que dice que Cinder es una sobreviviente de lo sucedido en los túneles y por tanto sus planes son una venganza contra el reino.

Según la wiki Miles había pensado que el apellido de Cinder fuera Ella, haciendo referencia a la Cenicienta. Por eso decidí que le dijera a Roman que se llamaba así, si tuviera que justificar, supongo que es como su segundo nombre y que en ese momento no le gustaba el primero o algo del estilo.


End file.
